


fuck the canon

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Multi, shrugging emoji is gay culture and i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: fuck.





	1. floof

**Author's Note:**

> i'm depressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leg?

Instead of killing each other, the entire NDRV3 cast decided to cuddle. It was a nice idea. The best idea since the invention of microfibre blankets, which were included in the cuddling. But Shinguji wasn't included. The cast told him to fuck the fucking fuck of a fuck off. He did so, crying out salt. Whatever. But the cast hugged each other, petted each other, braided Gonta's hair and cured Hoshi's depression. It was fun. It is the true ending. It will be forgotten, for Kodaka is one cruel dude. But let's forget about it. Let's be gay. Let's _cuddle_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leg!!!


	2. gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun

instead of destroying hope, junko decided to be a vigilante and got a gun. she knew that a costume or superpowers are much cooler, but she didn't think to ask shirogane for a nice latex outfit (that'd make her look Hella™), and it's hard to find a radioactive spider, radioactive waste or, i dunno, radioactive donut that'd make you level up. but she did get a sidekick. a partner? partner in crime. cue dramatic drums - in crime... fighting! and the partner, one beautiful lesbian called tenko, got a gun too. (they got their guns from mukuro, of course, who felt too world-weary to protest). and they were gunkos! and they destroyed everyone who was Bad™, made the World™ Peace™ TM™ happen - junko didn't quite think this through, okay - and everyone was fine and thot-less.  
the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gun


	3. kaito gets punched into space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to write that he gets punched in his face but my mind got a bsod and i ended up typing this so yeah keeping this typo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: can i write a fic where kaito gets punched in his face  
> vee, the heathen: go for it  
> anyway i love vee  
> bewarb an aa5 reference

kaito was a cool guy. a fine guy. one good piece of a dude. hahaha did you believe it? then you're as much of a clown as he is. anyway, that dude is a twit. yep. i said it. he's a twit. god i hate him.

shuichi saihara, on the other hand, did not hate him. to be honest, he liked the guy. their relationship was like one between siblings. with one sibling being three years older and much, much more annoying. (i'd project but then i'd be the much, much more annoying person, but i'm not. i'm a god. shoot me in the head). so, point is - shuchi likey kait, kait likey shuich. but then-

then. on a beautiful, sunny day, with birds serenading in the clear air and just a hint of clouds on the sky-blue skye, shuichi saihara punched kaito momota in the face.

why? why would he. do that to his bro. his older annoying brother figure. i'm sure you have no fucking idea, and, frankly, neither do i. anyway, with blood dripping down his nose and making him look like he just tried to vore a pumpkin-sized juicy tomato, kaito asked,

"bro why"

shuichi looked at him. shuichi shrugged. shuichi , his voice full of heavy confessions he wanted to make ever since he had gotten to know kaito, said,

"bro. you are a clown."

kaito astral projected into the other dimension, where he was known as solomon starbuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE SPACE

**Author's Note:**

> can someone fuckign go dangan ronpa on my ass Please i crave that sweet sweet release of death


End file.
